fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 003
Slifer Red Synopsis ''Cameron'''' prefers the color red over the color blue.'' Summary Cameron and Kyle's Duel The episode begins with Cameron and Kyle dueling outside with Marlon and Clovis watching. Cameron both of them excited to duel. They agree that the loser has to buy the winner the next pack of cards with their Duelist Points. Cameron goes first and Normal Summons “Genex Neutron”. He ends his turn and reveals that "Genex Neutron" allows him to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his Deck. Kyle goes next and Normal Summons “Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja”. He immediately equips it with “Lucky Iron Axe” increasing its ATK by 500. Kyle “Goe Goe” has "Goe Goe" use his new power to destroy “Genex Neutron”. Kyle then says "Goe Goe" has a cool effect that forces Cameron to discard two cards at random. Cameron pays the price but says its his turn next. He first summons “Snowman Eater” and activates “Silent Doom” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Cameron says it was Cameron tunes “Genex Controller” with “Snowman Eater” to Synchro Summon a new monster. Cameron introduces “Hydro Genex” in Attack Position. Cameron activates then “Premature Burial” paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon "Genex Neutron" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. “Hydro Genex” attacks and first and destroys “Goe Goe”. By “Hydro Genex’s” effect, Cameron then gains Life Points equal to “Goe Goe’s” original ATK, giving him 4500 Life Points. “Genex Neutron” then attacks Cameron directly. Kyle takes a deep breath and aims to turn the duel around. He Normal Summons “Little-Winguard”. Kyle then banishes “Goe Goe” from his Graveyard to Special Summon “Silpheed” from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle overlays his two Level 4 WIND monsters to Xyz Summon “Lightning Chidori” in Attack Position. Cameron is pleasantly surprised, saying he doesn't see a lot of Xyz Summoning. Kyle believes it is a far more superior means of dueling over Synchro Monsters. He aims to prove it by using “Lightning Chidori’s” effect to detach an Xyz Material and return “Genex Neutron” to the top of Cameron’s Deck. So when Cameron draws it, it will essentially be a dead draw. He then activates “Dark Core”, discarding a card to banish “Hydro Genex”. Cameron says he was wondering why Kyle didn't get rid of his Sycnhro monster first. Marlon cheers for Kyle to win it. Kyle then activates Field Spell: “Rising Air Currents.” Now, All WIND monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF. “Chidori” takes the power boost and wages a direct attack on Cameron, who now has 2100. Kyle says with his monster's effect, he can wage one more direct attack to win the duel. Cameron says he just has to win on this turn. He draws "Genex Neutron" and sends it to the Graveyard to activate “D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation” discarding a card to Special Summon “Hydro Genex” from banishment in Attack Position. Kyle says he still has the better monster, so Cameron activates “Synchro Blast Wave” to destroy a card on the field, selecting “Chidori”. the Thunder monster is destroyed in a blast, allowing “Hydro Genex” to attack directly and win Cameron the duel. Kyle is disappointed but a good sport in defeat. The two shake hands which relieves Cameron who was worried no one liked shaking his hand. Kyle asks for pointers on their duel, which confuses Cameron. Kyle says that since Cameron was an Obelisk he'd appreciate to hear his thoughts on their duel. Cameron flatly says he got lucky. Had he not "D.D.R." in his had he'd have lost. Other than that Cameron says that while their duel was fun, they didn't really do much than a few basic moves. In any case, Kyle intends to make good on their bet, but Cameron says he doesn't have to. Rather, he'd still like to buy Kyle a pack of cards anyway. Marlon asks why. Marlon bitterly cuts in on their conversation, unhappy Kyle lost. He asks why Cameron thinks Kyle needs new cards. he asks what Cameron meant when he said the duel was "basic". Perplexed, Cameron says he doesn't mean anything harmful. Cameron insists he just wanted to be nice. Marlon scoffs and just walks off. Cameron looks to Clovis and Kyle and notes that he knew his presence could cause a bit of tension but he wonders why Marlon is so upset. Kyle says that he got placed in Slifer Red and no one wants to be in these dorms. The boys said that they just want to make the most of it. Before they can continue, their conversation is interrupted by Joshua Tucker, the male student head of the Slifer dorms. He compliments Cameron on his new Slifer look. He's come to give Cameron a tour of the dorms even though their clearly isn't much. Cameron deactivates his Duel Disk and leaves with Joshua for the short tour. Cameron hopes to see his friends for lunch later. Slifer Orientation Kyle and Clovis then go find Marlon who has retreated to the dorm. Marlon is in his bed, and he mumbles a "hello" and asks where Cameron is. Clovis says Cameron had to leave for his tour of the dorms. Kyle asks Marlon why he's so hostile towards Cameron even though they literally just met. Marlon says he doesn't trust Cameron. Marlon says that Cameron was living the life of luxury as an Obelisk Blue but chose to be a Slifer Red. Marlon says he doesn't buy it at all. Kyle says that shouldn't matter since they are all students, all equals outside the dormitories at least. Marlon counters that the Obelisk blue form belongs to the elite and for someone to choose not to be elite doesn't make sense. Everyone in the Slifer dorms wants to work their way up to Obelisk Blue. To see someone with their privilege and reject their privilege is an insult to all of them at the bottom. Kyle and Clovis don't see it as much of a big deal, saying that he should just ask Cameron. They both doubt the reason isn't as intricate as Marlon thinks. Marlon dismisses their suggestion at peace and rolls back into his bed. Joshua escorts Cameron through the Slifer Dorms which is more like a clean hostel. Joshua laughs that it's several steps down from the Obelisk Palace. Cameron says the lifestyle was a bit too much for him, which is the main reason he wished to remove himself from the enviornment. Joshua says he can understand as he was an Obelisk during his sophomore and junior years. Cameron asks how Joshua became a Slifer though. Joshua explains that Slifers tend to only be freshmen, sophomores, and junriors. By senior year, most everyone is at least a Ra but only seniors an be dorm heads. Therefore, two Obelisk Seniors always volunteer to be male and female students heads of the dorms. However, Joshua says he can go to the Obelisk dorm and enjoy their perks whenever he wants. After the tour, Joshua introduces Cameron to the official head of the Slifer Dorms Lucy who also doubles as the Slifer Nurse. Lucy is happy to meet Cameron and shares that everyone was impressed by his victory over Father Vin. Joshua chimes in to say it was a great duel. Lucy says that she was also a teacher when he met Cameron's sister. Cameron tenses up and Lucy quickly calms him down. Lucy tells Cameron she did not mean to upset him. Rather, she just wanted him know that if he's ever struggling with living up to his sister's legacy, she's always willing to talk. When they leave, a voice tells Lucy that nothing significant or discerning has been emanating from Cameron. Lucy hopes and believes Cameron and his sister are not "the same". Therefore, she hopes his time at the academy goes peacefully. A New Friend Afterward, Joshua leaves Cameron to his own devices. He advises Cameron to enjoy lunch with his peers. Joshua departs and Cameron heads toward the dining hall but stops when he sees a girl on a bench playing near the waters. Cameron approaches her, hoping to make another friend. Cameron's approach startles the girl, causing her to drop something in her hands. Cameron apologizes but the girl says it's alright. She picks up what she dropped, a frog which makes Cameron very uneasy. The girl introduces herself as Maribel and she offers Cameron a chance to touch her friend. Cameron does so reluctantly, clearly uncomfortable with frogs. Maribel sees Cameron's uneasiness and asks if he hates or is afraid of frogs. Cameron says he's not necessarily afraid of frogs. it's simply an animal that he's never considered actually touching, but he says new experiences aren't bad. Cameron and Maribel sit on the bench where there are a few more frogs in the lake that Maribel has been watching. Maribel says frogs are her absolute favorite animals and she speaks rapidly about how amazing they are, amusing Cameron. The boy naturally assumes Maribel runs a Frog Deck. Maribel confirms an asks how he would know and Cameron says it's because she went on a rant about the greatness of frogs. Maribel says that no one is allowed to have pets, so she did not bring her pet frog from home. Therefore, she's decided to learn to love the frogs that have taken residence at Duel Academy. Cameron thinks it's nice and asks if Maribel has found friends to join her at the lake. Maribel disappointingly says that it's only their first week at Duel Academy, so she hasn't made friends so quickly or easily. Cameron says that he doesn't quite have friends as well, but his new roommates are very nice. Maribel says she knows Cameron came from Obelisk Blue. Cameron says that his roommate Lafayette was great but most of the people there were quite elitist and it wasn't a positive environment for him. Cameron looks out into the ocean and says that the Obelisk dorms also doesn't have a view like this. After a moment, Maribel proposes that they be friends. Every once in a while, they can come to the lake to watch the frogs. Cameron believes that would be a fine idea. Therefore Maribel proposes a duel, surprising Cameron. She repeats what Lucy said to them during their Slifer orientation: to christen all new friendships with a duel. Cameron agrees and they decide to duel by the lake. Cameron and Maribel's Duel Since Cameron is the one being challenged, he gets to decide who goes first and he awards Maribel the opportunity. Maribel draws. She sets a monster and one card to end her turn. Cameron goes next. Cameron admits to himself that he's not well-versed on the "Frog" archetype but knows Maribeil will try to use "Des Croaking" to destroy all of his cards on the field. Cameron says he's got to be ready. Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller” and commands his Tuner Machine to attack and destroy Maribel’s set monster revealed to be “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.”, a monster with essentially no stats. Maribel reveals “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.’s” effect which allows her to add two more to her hand from her Deck. Cameron sets two cards and ends his turn. Maribel draws and activates “One for One”, discarding a T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in her hand to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from her hand or Deck, and she Special Summons “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.” from her hand in Defense Position. Maribel then tributes "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to Tribute Summon "Des Frog". Maribel explains that when "Des Frog" is Tribute Summoned, its effect allows her to Special Summon "Des Frog" from her hand or Deck equal to the number of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her Graveyard. With three "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her Graveyard, Maribel Special Summons two more "Des Frogs" from her Deck in Attack Position. Cameron is impressed that Maribel now has three fairly powerful monsters on the field. She continues her turn by playing "Des Croaking" to destroy every card that Cameron controls. Cameron says he was ready for that and activates “Judgment of Anubis” discarding one card to negate “Des Croaking” because it would have destroyed his Spells and Traps. Cameron's trap cancels Maribel's frog choir and then destroys a “Des Frog” on the field. Cameron explains his traps's second effect that destroys a monster Maribel controls and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. Maribel is sad to lose a frog and playfully tells Cameron's going to pay. Maribel has her first “Des Frog” attack and destroys “Controller” while the second attacks directly. Cameron's Life Points fall to 1600. When Maribel ends her turn, Cameron draws and activates “Silent Doom” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons “Genex Undine”. Cameron promptly tunes “Genex Controller” with “Genex Undine” to Synchro Summon “Hydro Genex” in Attack Position. Cameron then equips a copy of “Des Frog” with “Nitro Unit.” If it the equipped monster destroyed by battle, Maribel takes damage equal to its ATK. Cameron aims to win and orders “Hydro Genex” attacks the equipped “Des Frog.” Maribel activates her facedown “Froggy Forcefield” to negate the attack and destroy all of Cameron’s Attack Position monsters. Cameron strongly compliments the card. His eyes glow green for a moment and a wind force seems to build in the area. Cameron activates his facedown: Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Hydro Genex” from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Cameron says it's still his Battle Phase, so he commands “Hydro Genex” to attack and destroy the equipped “Des Frog”. "Hydro Genex" successfully executes the attack, causing Maribel to then takes extra damage from “Nitro Unit’s” effect. Maribel's Life Points drop to 0, awarding Cameron the victory. Maribel and Cameron shake hands on a good duel and Cameron says he's surprised Maribel didn't make Ra Yellow with her dueling skills. Maribel confesses that she's not particularly strong at academics and scored in the bottom twenty percent of the entering class. Cameron says that he scored Top 10 and is happy to help his new friend whenever he can. The pair decide to finally go eat. They enter the modest cafeteria but Cameron pauses when he sees Lafayette. The guys call Cameron a great duelist, therefore asking why he's rooming in the Slifer dorms, when he's clearly an Obelisk student. Cameron says he wants to work his way up to the blue dorms, not just be placed in there. A boy, Marlon, calls him a fool for doing such, but welcomes Cameron to the Slifer dorms and saying that he and Kyle are his roommates. The other guests are Jessica, Clovis, and Maribel, other Slifer students. The three also welcome him, but soon leave so Cameron can move in. Cameron moves in his new Slifer dorm, but it doesn't take too long as Cameron only had two bags of stuff. Kyle begins to ask about the Obelisk dorms. Cameron says he was only there for a week, but the dorms are luxurious and a perfect incentive for increasing one's dueling skills. However, he says some of the people there are snobs, except for Shy and his former roommate Lafayette. As Cameron finishes unpacking, Marlon is skeptical about Cameron's presence, while also noticing that wherever Cameron is the area is unusually colder. Featured Duels Cameron vs. Kyle Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Neutron” (1800/1200) and during the End Phase, he uses its effect to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his Deck. Turn 2: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons “Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja” (1500/1000) and equips it with “Lucky Iron Axe” increasing its ATK by 500 (“Goe Goe”: 1500 > 2000/1000). “Goe Goe” attacks and destroys “Genex Neutron” (Cameron 4000 > 3800). “Goe Goe’s” effect forces Cameron to discard two random cards. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Snowman Eater” (0/1900). He activates “Silent Doom” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his GY in Defense Position. Cameron tunes “Genex Controller” with “Snowman Eater” to Synchro Summon “Hydro Genex” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Premature Burial” paying 800 LP (Cameron 3800 > 3000) to Special Summon “Genex Neutron” from the GY and equip it with “Premature Burial”. “Hydro Genex” attacks and destroys “Goe Goe” (Kyle 4000 > 3700). By “Hydro Genex’s” effect, Cameron gains LP equal to “Goe Goe’s” original ATK (Cameron 3000 > 4500). “Genex Neutron” attacks directly (Kyle 3700 > 1900). Turn 4: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons “Little-Winguard” (1400/1800). He banishes “Goe Goe” from his GY to Special Summon “Silpheed” (1700/600) from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle overlays his two Level 4 WIND monsters to Xyz Summon “Lightning Chidori” (1900/1600) in Attack Position. Kyle uses “Lightning Chidori’s” effect to detach an Xyz Material and return “Genex Neutron” to the top of Cameron’s Deck. He activates “Dark Core”, discarding a card to banish “Hydro Genex”. Kyle activates Field Spell: “Rising Air Currents.” Now, All WIND monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF (“Chidori”: 1900/1600 > 2400/1200). “Chidori” attacks and directly (Cameron 4500 > 2100). Turn 5: Cameron Cameron activates “D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation” discarding a card to Special Summon “Hydro Genex” from banishment in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Synchro Blast Wave” to destroy a card on the field, selecting “Chidori”. “Hydro Genex” attacks directly (Kyle 1900 > 0). Cameron wins. Maribel vs. Cameron Turn 1: Maribel Maribel sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller” (1400/1300). “Controller” attacks and destroys Maribel’s set monster revealed to be “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.” (0/0). Maribel uses “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.’s” effect to add two more to her hand from her Deck. He sets two cards. Turn 3: Maribel Maribel activates “One for One”, discarding a monster (T.A.D.P.O.L.E.) to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from her hand or Deck, and she Special Summons “T.A.D.P.O.L.E.” from her hand in Defense Position. Maribel then tributes "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to Tribute Summon "Des Frog" (1900/0). Since "Des Frog" was Tribute Summoned, its effect allows Maribel to Special Summon "Des Frog" from her hand or Deck equal to the number of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her GY. With three "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her GY, Maribel Special Summons two more "Des Frogs" from her Deck in Attack Position. Maribel then activates "Des Croaking" to destroy every card that Cameron controls. Cameron activates “Judgment of Anubis” discarding one card to negate “Des Croaking” then destroy a copy of “Des Frog” on the field. Maribel then takes damage equal to its ATK (Maribel 4000 > 2100). The first “Des Frog” attacks and destroys “Controller” while the second attacks directly (Cameron 4000 > 3500 > 1600). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron activates “Silent Doom” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his GY in Defense Position. He Normal Summons “Genex Undine” (1200/600). Cameron tunes “Genex Controller” with “Genex Undine” to Synchro Summon “Hydro Genex” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron equips a copy of “Des Frog” with “Nitro Unit.” If it is destroyed by battle, Maribel takes damage equal to its ATK. “Hydro Genex” attacks the equipped “Des Frog.” Maribel activates “Froggy Forcefield” to negate the attack and destroy all of Cameron’s Attack Position monsters. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Hydro Genex” from the GY in Attack Position. “Hydro” attacks and destroys the equipped “Des Frog” and Maribel then takes extra damage from “Nitro Unit’s” effect (Maribel 2100 > 1700 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Kyle's Duels Category:Maribel's Duels